


Shooting stars

by Zokientz



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2021-02-19 11:03:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22009963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zokientz/pseuds/Zokientz
Summary: Arya has never feel full. It's a new year, a new town. Maybe if she go to this party, things will change
Relationships: Arya Stark/Gendry Waters
Kudos: 38





	Shooting stars

**Author's Note:**

> It's my first fic and also my first story written in English. I hope you will enjoy.

Kings Landing was exactly as Arya remember, hot and stinky, without wind. The only time of the day she likes was the night, when a light chill wind in the street and cool her small apartment. She didn’t really mind the loneliness of the city as the summer come to an end and soon enough, she will go to college. Her day was all the same, drawing on her couch, with no sound except from the shitty program who play on the TV.   
Kings Landing was exactly as she remember when she come five years ago. She was just a little girl, only thirteen birthday for herself and she was still looking like a child. She had decide to come here when she has applied for college, first because the school here were supper cool and they would provided her some great opportunity for the future, but for the most part, she came here because Winterfell began to be overwhelming.  
So when the night came upon Kings Landing and the summer’s holiday come to an end, Arya look through the window and watch the sun come down, coloring the sky with million of color.   
She curled herself into a ball and soon, sleep coming to fetch her.  
She hoped for a better day tomorrow as she close her eyes.   
She didn’t see the shouting star shining only for her in the sky. 

Long was gone the time of the story her mother told her and Sansa before they go to sleep. When her and their father had meet. It was as if he was the only one, the only person able to understand her. Never after as she felt the same as she began a life with Ned Stark. She did not feel empty anymore.   
Sometimes, Arya was wondering if she would one day found someone who would make her feel full, not half broken as she always feel. Sometimes she was wondering if she would even get laid or if she would remains lonely forever. It was one of her bigger fear, being meant for nobody and nobody meant for her.   
Sometimes, at the most late hours she would wonder if she would ever find the happiness she had always craved for. 

The beginning of the year come with a blur. Arya liked her classes, especially the drawing class. Hot-pie was there. A strange guy, with a strange name but with talent as he made wonderful drawing.   
They were friend at this point, Arya hanging with him sometimes after a late hour class as they walked through the city.   
One day, a bit after the end of September, the wind outside began blowing through Arya’s hairs as they walked back to the town.   
It’s this night that Hot-Pie began talking about it.   
“You should come Friday night? The boys are craving to met you.” he said as they walked through the street of steel.   
Hot-Pie lived on a little house near the campus with a bunch of roommate. Arya had met some of them, like Lommy who were a high school friend of Hot Pie. The other, Arya couldn’t even remember their name. They had never met but she had heard some of their story, earning some really great laugh from the petite girl.   
Although, each Friday, the boys meet at the house and drink a lot with lot of people. A big Party. Hot-Pie has already tried to invite Arya but she never came. She had other friend, she was going out with Shireen sometimes during week, a friend she had meet from her History class.  
“I don’t know, I always have something up on Friday night.” She simply reply, even if she know that was lie. She just didn’t like going outside on Friday, or simply going out at all. She doesn’t really love the fuss of a party, the people, the loud noise.   
“Still you should come. They want to see the face behind the name Arya.” He said, elbowing her in the ribs. “You are quite a mystery for them.”  
The bright smile on Hot-Pie’s face was contagious and she feels a smile spread across her face. The offer was tempting but she remember she had to call Jon on Friday. He can’t the other day, too busy for his cousin even if he love her more than anything.   
“I can’t this Friday, but maybe next time.”  
“Ok, maybe next time.” said Hot Pie, a smile playing on his lips as always. 

It took almost two month for her to take on Hot-Pie’s offer. She was always busy. Sometimes with homework, some lesson or simply because she was to tired.   
But just before the end of November, she was standing in front of Hot-Pie’s doors, wearing some cute outfit and getting ready to knock on the door. But as she was doing so, the small red door open and she meet up with Hot-Pie.   
“ Arya! You’re here.” he said cheerfully.   
“I told you I would come.” She reply, handing him a bottle of some alcohol. She can already hear the music and she can feel her stomach tighten.   
She made her entry in the house, already full of people, as Hot Pie guide her through the crowd. She didn’t see anyone she knows, only stranger’s face with no name. She would probably never talk to them, but she feel some hope grow inside her. She likes talking to new people, but sometimes it’s hard for her to do so.   
Hot-Pie told her some name, introduce her even and the party start. They were alcohol, music, light shining, and people everywhere. People in the kitchen, in the room, in the bedroom, in the bathroom. Some tried to talk to her, introducing themselves but they would always been calling away by someone and never been seen again.   
Arya was traveling through the room, thinking of the peace of the small apartment she owns. A silent place where she could hear herself think correctly. Hot-Pie was long gone and she had see Lommy one minute or two with some hot boy. They were kissing so she didn’t bother them.   
Finally she was alone in a room full of people.   
She needed a cigarette. She never smoke usually, but she never drinks usually too so she can smoke tonight. Why not?   
She made her way outside and found herself finally out of all this place. It was getting cold but she didn’t mind. She took a big breath from the fresh air and look around her.   
They weren’t much people outside. Some people were talking, a cigarette hanging from their lips. Always group of two or tree people, always deep in a conversation.   
Arya, standing there, haven’t though that she might have to socialize to take a smoke but as she didn’t have any cigarette or lighter, It seems that she was force to do so.   
She didn’t want to interrupt some people talking, so she spot some guy in the corner, sitting in the floor and looking at the sky, puffing like a train, a cigarette hanging from his lips.   
She walked toward him, making in her mind the phrase she would told him and when she come by near him he simply shift his eyes from the sky to hers. His eyes are really blue, just like the see during a storm. During a second, Arya is taken aback. She had not except something like this and for a second she remains still.   
“Did you have a cigarette?” She asks finally. He nods and simply hand her one, before offering his lighter.   
She light the cigarette and sat beside him. He is a lot bigger than her and beside him, she looks really small, more than usual. He didn’t say anything, just take another puff from his cigarette and look back to the sky, not bothering with her. Arya does the same, looking at the sky, seeing the little stars that sprinkled through it.   
They stay there and slowly people outside began coming back inside. They are alone some times later and the sky as never been this beautiful for Arya. The dark hair boy next to her seems to think the same. The time pass and the air outside began to cooler and she shivers a little as she stand. It’s late, and it’s time for her to go back home.   
As she stood, the boy shift and look at her.  
“Where are you going?” he asks. His voice is deep like his eyes. It’s match perfectly with is broad shoulder.   
“I’m going home.” She doesn’t know why but he seem familiar like someone she had always know. “What’s your name?” she asks finally as he stands too.   
“Gendry.”  
“Thank you Gendry for the cigarette… And the contemplation of the sky.” She said, a smile forming on her lips.  
He simply shrugged. “Well you’re welcome.” He watch her closely. He is really taller than her, by one head or more if not. “I didn’t really catch your name.”  
“I’m Arya.”  
“Well, anytime Arya. You are a lovely company. Have great night.” And with that, he go back to the party, a strange smile playing on his lips. 

She didn’t hear from Gendry for almost one month. It was also a Friday night and as the same as the last time, she was standing in front of the door, waiting for someone to open it. She could also hear the music just like the same time and she was also dress prettily and in her hand she also had a bottle of alcohol just like the last.   
Though this time it’s Lommy who open the door. His face light up suddenly and he hug her.  
“Happy New Year!” He said and Arya smile gently. She really like Lommy. He was always happy, cheering people up every time he saw them.   
This time their was much more people in the little house than the last time. Arya didn’t know it was even possible but obviously, it was.   
She was left alone really soon, nursing some drink she had found in the kitchen. It was nearly midnight, people were dancing and talking with excitement. Soon enough Arya wanted to smoke again.  
She found Gendry at the same place where she had found him the last time. He was also looking at the sky.   
“Did he has something to tell this time?”   
Surprise by her voice, he glared at her with a frown for a second. Then he smile and Arya swear she never seen a smile this beautiful.   
“Who?” he ask, amused.  
“The sky.” She sat next to him. “I always think the sky is like a library, full of story. So tonight, what does he is telling you?”  
His smile grow wider and he turns back to the sky. He stay quiet for some time.   
“It’s a story about some strange girl I think.” he said finally. “She always show up late at night while I smoke.” he hand her a cigarette and she take it with a smile.  
“Why is she strange?” She asks.   
He chuckles “I don’t know. She just stick in my mind and don’t seem to want to go away.” He paused “I think I like it a little.”  
Arya is looking at the stars when the people wish a great new year and she didn’t mind the little blush who grows on her chick and the shiver, not because of the cold but because of the boys right next to her. 

This time, he gave her his phone number and during all the month of January they text every time. Sometimes its just fact, other time real conversation and sometime it’s just late though.   
Gendry( 3:46 a.p.): How does the star never fall from the sky?   
Arya (3:47a.m.): They fell sometimes Stupid, ether we would never found meteorite.   
Gendry (3:50a.m.): I know but it’s only comet who fell, never the planet like earth.   
Arya (3:54a.m.): I swear, you are the most strange guy I ever talk.   
Gendry (3:57 a.m.): Great. non-strange things are boring.   
Hot-Pie doesn’t mind. They don’t really talk about it. He just mention that Gendry talk about her sometimes. In fact, Arya founds out that Gendry was Hot Pie’s roommate through Hot pie one night as they go back home after class.   
“I didn’t know you knew Gendry.” he said. “He mention you last night.” He explain when she looks at him with wide eyes.   
“We met during one of your party.” she reply.   
“Well, he seems to be quite fond of you.” He said with a wink. Arya feels her cheek became redder. She didn’t mind but she didn’t like to hear the evidence. 

It’s almost the end of February. Arya is outside in a cafe, drinking some hot chocolate and in front of her there is some drawing she is been working on since a while. She has her headphone on and it’s why she didn’t hear the big footstep coming. She just jumped when someone tap on her shoulder. She turn around in surprise and collide with the bluest eyes she knows.   
“Hi.” he said gently, almost like a whisper. “Fancy seeing you here.”  
“Hi” she smile. “I’m just taking a break.” she explain. “Do you want to join me?”  
She is almost shy when she look back at him, almost fear that he might say no. But he only smile and take a sit in front of her.   
It’s a lovely afternoon and they talk a lot. They didn’t see each other a lot even if they text. It’s a strange relationship. Arya doesn’t really know how things work between them. It’s only seems that Gendry is really easy to talk with.   
And she loves when sometimes it’s never to late to talk to her. 

The next party she went, the air began to warm up. It’s April and the sun go down much later than before.   
Like the two last time, she stands in front of the door, dress well with a bottle in her hand. This time, it’s Hot Pie who open. He hug her and the party began. Arya talked to people a bit and when she go outside, she found Gendry sitting at the same place as always. But this time, when he see her he seems relieve and for a foolish second, Arya thinks he is waiting for her.   
“You’re here.” He said, she can hear the happiness in his voice. He is not smoking this time. In fact, she didn’t see him smoke the last time ether.  
She sit next to him and this time they are close, so close that she can feel the heat who came from his body.   
They can hear the sound of music, but here it’s only peace. At one point Arya speak finally. She doesn’t know if they have been staying here from second or hour but it doesn’t matter.   
“Do you want to go somewhere?” she asks. He simply nods and she take his hand, leading him.   
They arrive at her apartment and at one point he kiss her. The light from the street lamp make him shine in the dark when her lips touch his and she has never felt this good.   
The kiss is soft and she doesn’t really know how it came. They were just walking and then, they began kissing.   
She found her key and open the door of her little apartment and when they enter she found his lips again. It’s dark and the kiss is wilder than the first. His hand came down her hips and he hold her thigh against him. She can feel through is shirt the thin muscle of his abdomen and when he take it off she can help but run her finger on the smooth skin.   
When she look on his eyes she only saw love and awe, even stars and when he saw some glimpse of her breast, he began kissing them. It’s sweet at first, comforting as they move together with perfect sync. And when he put his mouth on her cunt, she can’t contain her moan. It’s to good, to perfect and as he run is tong on her fold she can’t even thinks straight and if he continue like that with his tong, she doesn’t how she could- how she will-  
It burst inside her like a firework and she arch her back. When she saw his face and the stupid smirk than hang on his lips, she only want to kiss him again and taste herself on his lips.   
His cock is thick and long and when he enter her, she can repress hiss of pain, swallow by his kiss. He began to move and when he touch her clit, she feels another wave of pleaser run through her spin.   
It’s not long before Gendry cry out and came inside of her, and she can feel their come mix in her.   
She curled by his side and for the first time she thinks that she is full. As she drift into sleep, she is sure that she is meant to end her day by his side and that he can feel it too. 

When the morning come, they are still naked in her bed. The sun toy with their skin, and they are only skin tangle together. Her in his arm and in the sky, they can’t see it but a shouting star shine in the sky only for them and their story, their happiness and the long time they have in front of them.

**Author's Note:**

> Leave some kudos and comment if you like. I went to hear your mind ;))  
> You can found me on Tumblr as the_world__


End file.
